Smitchie Story: Cold As Fire
by Krazy007
Summary: Mitchie's second summer at Camp Rock is not exactly what she was prepared for, especially when a certain rockstar can't stand her. Things could get difficult with the fact he also captured her untouched heart. Not so happy summer.
1. Chapter 1

Main Characters:

Demi Lovato: Mitchie Torres

Joe Jonas: Shane Gray

Selena Gomez: Mandy Gray

Nick Jonas: Nate Gray

Alyson Stoner: Caitlyn Gellar

Kevin Jonas: Jason Gray

Meaghan Martin: Tess Tyler

Sterling Knight: Adam Valdez

Anna-Maria Perez De Tagle: Ella Padon

Jasmine Richards: Peggy Warburton

I tucked one of my favorite cardigans, a milky blue one, into my suitcase, excitement still gushing through my body. Today was the day I finally returned to Camp Rock, my mother's infamous catering business granting me the chance to come back and start fresh. I promised myself to just be Mitchie, no drama and lies, and emphatically no Tess. This year would be different, I just knew it.

My mother gently knocked on my door, catching the thrilled smile crisp on my lips. I giggled, saving my squeal for when we arrived, and zipped up the blue and black striped bag. "Ready sweetie?" I launched my black iPod into the left pocket of my black skinny jeans, turning towards my full length mirror briefly. I glanced one last time at my light purple, over the shoulder sweater, jeans, and gray knee high boots. Very casual and very me. Another grin spun onto my lips as I sprinted downstairs feeling the butterflies awake in my stomach.

I climbed into my mother's deep maroon catering truck, fastening my seat belt, and fished out my cell phone to text Caitlyn. Fortunately, after last year Caitlyn Gellar and I remained great friends, via phone calls and computer. My parents even invited her over during winter break. Now we were going to share a cabin, along with one other girl camper. I desperately hope it's not Tess.

The drive breezed by as I listened to my iPod, texting Caitlyn and my other best friend Sierra every 5 seconds. The up-tempo song I was listening too drifted into an all too familiar beat, raising a slight ache in my chest as _his _voice popped into my ears. I shut off the music player hastily and shoved it back inside my black hobo sack, attempting to get "Play My Music" out of my brain.

In case you didn't already guess, Shane Gray and I aren't exactly on "good terms" right now. You see, we tried keeping in touch after Camp, e-mailing and calling when he had a free minute from tour, but it was a just friends thing. At that time, I didn't even stop to consider the possibility of Shane liking me, so when we did see each other on New Years and he tried to kiss me, you can imagine I freaked out. And that lead to our first –huge- fight, creating not speaking to each other since then, and me leaving the Gray's home soaked in miserable tears.

Well it took me 2 weeks to realize I did, in fact, had feelings for the gorgeous rock star deep inside me, too bad I broke his heart so he refused to acknowledge my existence. And all this led to me shaking inside my mother's truck as the camp trailed into view.

I sucked on my bottom lip when my mom began to unload everything. Chances were, Shane would be here and I would eventually have to face him. I hopped out of my seat, aiding my mother in taking the heavy bags to the cabin and deciding to not let anyone, including Shane Gray, ruin my summer.

* * *

My feet squished against the delicate camp grass seeing Caitlyn perched beneath a giant oak tree. The vibrant leaves whipped from the wind on top of it. I smirked, squelching laughter and tip-toed closer to her. I agreed to meet her right at this spot.

"BOO!" Caitlyn shrieked leaping to her feet as I trembled with laughter. Her lips curved into a pout, resting her hand against her hip sourly. I took a few deep breaths to relax myself. Definitely a Kodiak moment at her priceless expression.

"That was SO not funny, Mitch!" We both gaped at each other before breaking into hysterical squeals and I disposed her into a tight hug, jumping up and down. Sure Sierra was really sweet, but I connected with Caitlyn. She was like the sister I always dreamed of having and I loved her to death.

"Ok, WOW you've changed so much! You got rid of your bangs and grew your hair out!" Caitlyn laughed along with me pulling on my long auburn hair that hung onto my lower back.

She giggled with streaming enthusiasm soaking up her features. "I can't believe we're actually here together again! Gosh, I feel like so old, it's my 3rd year!" I laughed and jokingly taunted her about being a musical grandma half-heartedly. My eyes prowled over the camp grounds slightly expectant. Caitlyn's playful eye roll and identical smirk tugged me back into reality.

"I thought you were over what happened nearly 5 freaking months ago!" She whined, though I detected her sympathy. How could I be over something that never earned a chance to start?

I sighed and focused my attention completely on Caitlyn as we started off to the Mess Hall. "I really wished I was but… I don't know what to feel or think anymore!" Caitlyn frowned compassionately and held open the heavy glass doors.

As soon as we walked inside my heart iced over, leaping to the back of my throat, and my stomach tying multiple knots. There sitting at the farthest table in the corner was Shane Gray. He had changed so much since December. His once shaggy black hair was cut to the very top, halfway hanging from the back. His arms were enwrapped around his chest and a scowled abruptly crashed onto his face when he saw me trailing behind Caitlyn.

I completely avoided eye-contact but apparently he didn't want to. I felt his burning golden eyes follow me to the other side, but I refused to face the pain I put twisting in those eyes. Dee began to make her normal announcements, talking to all the new recruits as I picked at my cherry red nail polish. My cheeks were still swelling with a thick blush by the time Nate and Jason strolled over to our table.

"Hey Mitchie!" Jason exclaimed devouring me into a brotherly embrace. I felt safe from _him_ there. A faint giggle passed my lips when he let go and Nate grinned down at me. I pretended to not notice Shane glowering in our direction.

Nate tightly squeezed me in as well. "Don't even worry about him, Mitch." He whispered soothingly but my stomach was still swirling with a wave of guilt. Suddenly I wished I could read his mind, just to know how he felt about everything, and if he _really _hated me.

The two brothers scampered back to their table as the cabins were being announced. "Ugh, if we get roomed with Tess, I'm sleeping in the lake!" Caitlyn grumbled as I smothered laughter.

"Cabin K, Tess Tyler, Peggy Warburton, and Ella Pador." Dee continued to read over the paper in her hands as Tess beamed triumphantly and strutted out the door. Peggy and Ella traded an eye roll and followed her out.

"Thank God!" Caitlyn whisper-shouted and this time I let out my embarrassing loud laugh. Of course, it had to be loud enough that Shane turned towards me, his face emotionless. I swiftly glared at the floor with the blood returning to my face.

"Cabin L, Shane, Nate, and Jason Gray." The boys gathered up their luggage and paused by the exit. Jason glanced over to wink at us, raising the wariness inside my stomach. Why did it look like they were expecting something?

"Cabin M, Caitlyn Gellar, Mitchie Torres, and Mandy Gray." Caitlyn and I hopped up screaming and hugging each other as the people watched us like we were insane. We both ended up laughing as we went to collect our things.

Caitlyn turned to me with a quirked brow. "Wait did she say Mandy _Gray?" _My heart started up into overdrive at that statement. Did that mean someone who was related to Shane was going to room with us? I was unsure of how to react. I was unsure of a lot of things lately.

Nate and Jason bellowed with laughter from beside us as a girl with shoulder length black hair was glaring at them from beside the exit as well. I'm guessing that was Mandy. Gosh, she _does _look a lot like Shane and Nate like put together. "I can't believe I'm rooming with your girlfriend!" Mandy quipped to Shane smiling as he fiercely blushed.

"She's NOT my girlfriend!" He yelled back with his hands trembling in fists at his sides. She rolled her eyes, mumbling something that inflated laughter from Jason and Nate, and sauntered over to us.

"Hey, I'm Mandy. You must be Mitchie. I've heard SO much about you!" I half-smiled and glimpsed to the doors just in time to have Shane looking back at me. He flushed quickly and fumbled out the door.

"Um yeah hi, and this is my best friend, Caitlyn." Mandy smirked as we ambled to our cabin. I could see the boys only about 11 feet ahead of us whispering furiously. This was going to suck majorly living next to them this summer.

"Oh, I've heard plenty of things about you too!" Caitlyn briskly looked away to veil her pink cheeks blowing from under her tan skin. I cackled again making the mistake as Shane tensed from in front of us. It was like every time I looked at him, laughed, or giggled I was stabbing him or something!

We passed by the dock silently and even when the boys were a bit farther ahead, I could still feel the tension. All the memories we shared last summer came whipping back to my mind. Like the first time I met Shane Gray as Mitchie instead of "flour face" by the dock when he was playing.

I sighed trying to shove those things away. "So Mandy, are you their cousin or something?" I quizzed as we approached the cabins. "Lucky" for us Tess's cabin was right on the other side. Note the sarcasm?

Mandy released a soft laugh like she had been asked that question before. "Actually I'm their sister. Nate's twin to be exact. That's how I know so much about you guys. My brothers never shut up about you since they got back from Camp last year." She paused to groan. "Especially Shane!"

Caitlyn pushed open the cabin doors, chucking her belongings onto the top bunk. I settled my things on the single bed by the window, as Mandy took the bottom bunk. "So tonight's the open mic, anyone up for performing?"

Mandy pondered the thought for a moment. "Hmm, I think I'm gonna save my dancing for the Bonfire. How about you Mitchie?" I placed my charcoal black guitar beside the open window.

"I agree! My singing can wait." Mandy halted from unpacking at turned to me excitedly with zealous eyes.

"Oh! I forgot you sing like Shane told me! I had to listen to the "Final Jam" story about 6 times. You guys should do a duet together." I sprung a tired sigh and shut my empty suitcase, shoving it beneath the bed.

"Um I don't think that's going to happen again, Mandy. Didn't Shane tell you w-what happened over New Years?" I inwardly winced at saying his name. It thickened the guilt and ache around my heart. I took a deep steady breath.

Mandy rolled her eyes. "Yes, he told me. Look Mitchie, this is the very first time Shane's ever REALLY liked a girl. He's never been turned down so of course he's gonna act pissed and all weird around you! He'll get over it soon, trust me."

"Soon? It's been 5 months!"

"I know, but he hasn't actually faced you in 5 months. Judging by the picture of you he has in his bedroom, you've changed a lot and he's a little shocked by that. Trust me when I tell you he can't stay away forever." I nodded though I still felt a little skeptical about that.

* * *

I padded out of the steaming bathroom and scrambled through my closet for something presentable. I decided to save the real "nice" clothing for the bon fire and took out something comfortable.

I slid on my favorite yellow seamless Cami underneath a black solid hoodie, cuffed jean shorts, and black converse. I placed a thick yellow head band into my pin straight hair, letting my thick bangs standardly hang to the side and swiped on some clear gloss. I left on my light mascara from before and rushed outside to meet up with the girls.

I strided over to our usual table greeted by smiles from Caitlyn, Mandy, Lola, and Sander. "Hey guys! Planning to sing tonight Lola?" She playfully rolled her eyes and conversation picked up before Dee took over the mic.

My table suddenly fell silent and an uneasy feeling washed inside my stomach. The familiar aroma of sweet cologne brushed my nose, pulling me into a haze as I felt a strong hand touch my forearm.

I made the mistake of looking up only met by cordial and hurt hazel eyes drawing me in. "Can we talk?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you like a gillion-bazzillion (Yes it's a number!) times for the 2 reviews I got! Next time let's go for 3!!!! WHOO! Geez, I'm drunk on coke! Anywho enjoy guys! _

_P.S. Dontcha just lov using exclamation points? !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or any of those awesome peoples in it! I only own the characters of Mandy and Adam, which are played by peoples I do not know. **

I difficulty swallowed when Shane asked me that question. Now I found myself in the middle of the darkened woods alone with him, the only sound being our uneven breathing. And my loudly bumping heart, but he fortunately can't hear that.

Shane finally looks up at me, his cheeks inflamed and eyes sorrowful. "Mitch, I'm sorry I've ignored you lately and acted like such a jerk today. This whole thing is just new to me." I chewed on my bottom lip a little skeptically.

"Yeah, well it doesn't exactly excuse the way you have acted. I get you've never been "rejected" before and I bruised your precious ego but-"Shane looked up at me furiously, his jaw locked into place and eyes loading with tears. I hadn't seen him so upset since he found out I lied to him.

"You didn't "hurt my ego" you broke my damn heart!" We both glowered at each other for tension filled minutes. I hated hurting him so much, but was it worth it when he was hurting me? Shane huffed and started to storm off away from me.

"I can't believe I actually thought you would understand!" He screamed flinging his hand in the air before vanishing into the trees. I loudly grunted and stomped back over to my cabin. So much for settling things with Shane. He was so freaking hard to understand!

I was so caught up in my rant that I didn't notice Nate leaning against a tree, strumming his guitar, and tripped right over his outstretched feet. Of course I landed face first into the grass! Nate chucked his guitar aside and bent over to help me up.

"Oh my gosh, are you ok, Mitchie!" I laughed with humiliation choking me. Maybe it was best to save my ranting when I was sitting down or something. Hmm, that was a brilliant question. Was I ok? No, I really wasn't.

But I didn't need to dump everything on Nate. "Yeah I'm fine, thanks Nate. Were you playing a new song?" His lips shifted into a disbelieving frown. Yeah, that wasn't a very convincing answer. I exhaled a deep sigh.

"Ok, no I'm not." Nate obviously nodded and waited for me to finish, but what could I say? Your brother is a total ass and I just yelled at him without a complete reason, then he ran away from me? Maybe that's what happened, but right now Nate didn't need to hear me whine about my problems. "It's just some issues with your brother, that's all. I just don't get how everything we developed over the summer came crashing down over one night!" Oops, I just complained.

Nate pulled me into his arms and started to soothingly caress my back in tiny circles. I felt the exhaustion take over my mind from all the worrying about Shane and how things would turn out this year. I really needed something to relieve my stress, like one of those little things my mom squeezes when she's stressed out.

"It's ok, Mitchie. Just relax, things will get better ok?" I sighed again, highly doubting anything was going to change. Shane hated me, yet liked me at the same time, I think? So where exactly does this turn into a happy story?

"Mandy said the same thing, but when we talked, it just turned into a fight within like 60 seconds!" Nate lightly chuckled beneath his breath and sat down against the squishy grass, letting me rest against him.

"I may not be physic but I do know my brother. Mitchie, he's never had these "feelings" before, you know, actually caring about another human besides himself, and it frustrates him. He can't even concentrate on fixing things, because he's too busy fighting himself to not kiss you. It'll take some time, and a little help, but I promise Shane will come around. Just have some patience with him and you can be friends again." I glimpsed into Nate's warming chocolate eyes and felt some part of me melting a little. Hopefully it was my stress.

I glanced over at the glossy brown guitar lying next to him. "Sorry for interrupting. Were you working on a song?" Nate rubbed the back of his neck, slightly uncomfortable, and tugged the guitar back into his lap.

"Well yeah, just a little bit." I smiled as his fingers danced along the notes, playing a soft and catchy melody. After some playful threatening, I convinced him to sing the song for me, well the part he had completed.

_Now I'm speechless, over the edge  
I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again_

I can't get your smile out of my mind  
[I can't get you out of my mind]  
I think about your eyes all the time  
You're beautiful but you don't even try  
(You don't even, don't even try)  
Modesty is just so hard to find

Now I'm speechless, over the edge  
I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again

Kissed her for the first time yesterday  
Everything I wished that it would be  
Suddenly I forgot how to speak  
Hopeless, breathless  
Baby can't you see?

I hummed the tune thoughtfully. "What was that called?" Nate tucked his acoustic back into its case before replying. "Lovebug."

"Aww, well I loved it. Maybe you could sing it for the bonfire coming up?" He shrugged and lifted the case, preparing to head back. I suddenly didn't want him to leave; I didn't want to be alone in the middle of the woods at night. And maybe, just maybe, I wanted to stay with Nate.

"Come on, Mitch, I'll walk you back." I beamed at him as he wove his arm protectively around my waist and guided us down the dirt pathway.

* * *

"Hey Mitchie! Where were you?" Mandy quizzed as I lazily strolled into our cabin later than evening. I released a yawn and flopped down in my cozy bunk, clutching the pillow against my head and shut my eyes.

"I'll tell you when I'm not half conscious." I grumbled and let my mind float away. Of course it just had to land on Shane. What if he seriously never wanted to see me again? What if I completely blew things tonight? It was all so confusing yet a little exciting at the same time. Was Shane's constant blushing a good thing? God, there were so many things left unsaid between us! I wish there was some way to get him to forgive me without actually talking to him.

Maybe getting him to listen in a different way? I could write a song and sing it to him, since he does love my voice, which I don't get why, but he'll have to hear me out then. My lips tingled with a tiny smile at my genius plan. I thought things would finally settle into place after the Bonfire Jam when I sang him I song I would write but...

When do things ever go the way you think they will?

* * *

_How awesome am I? 2 stories in one day? *bows* JUST KIDDING! Well, I'm still awesome. Hehe. Anyway.......... please review peoples! I wanna write like 5 more chapters today!_


	3. Chapter 3

"Wakey, Wakey Mitchie!" I heard Caitlyn giggle and shake my half-sleeping form. I moaned into the pillow clutching the inviting, toasty blankets closer to my cold skin. She sighed and the patter of her footsteps reached my tired ears. Finally!

6 too short minutes later I heard voice bubble around me, 3 guys, one of them grumbling about "don't wanna be here". Oh crap! Of course Caitlyn just had to bring him inside the cabin while my hair was probably looking like a tornado passed by, I didn't have any make-up on, and I was in teeny red booty shorts and an oversized black T-shirt that he just so happened to give me a while back.

Suddenly the cold air bursting from the open windows iced over my body as the blankets were ripped off of me. Caitlyn sneered before the 3 boys leaped onto my bed, jumping up and down and 2 of them laughing. "WAKEY MITCHIE!!!" I groaned loudly, thrusting me feet into the air colliding with Jason's shin so he tripped off the bed. I simply stared at Nate, scaring him off as well. Oh joy, it was Shane and I left!

I sat up attempting to get off my bed, but of course, Shane had other plans and pinned my arms beside me. I wiggled beneath his grasp scowling and struggling to break free. He smirked down at me, slowly glancing at my lips then back into my eyes. I felt the blood puff to my cheeks. "SHANE GET OFF ME!" He lifted a brow --completely not taking this seriously—and leaned a bit closer to my face. Did I mention everyone was already outside? Great friends huh?

"I like this position. On top of you … so close to your body … easily touching your lips…" Shane trailed off slipping into a distracted mood. I tensed and did the only thing I could think of. I acted on impulse, hoisting my knee to jab him in the stomach and darted to the shower when I heard his loud groan.

* * *

I swiped on the pink foundation to my cheeks, though I knew they would be color filled enough with Shane around. Tonight was the bonfire jam and even if we've been here a couple days, nothing seems to change. Shane still avoids me at all costs, so I spend most of my time with Nate, writing songs and just hanging out. He seems a little hesitant to be around Caitlyn…

"Mitchie! Are you ready yet!" Mandy wails from the other side of the bathroom door. I chuckle at her impatience to get to the Mess Hall. She procrastinated signing up for Final Jam unlike everyone else –at least her friends and brothers—that signed up on the first day. I'm pretty unsure of what to do though. Definitely singing, like I am tonight, but maybe I could play the piano too or something?

I brushed on my clear gloss and tossed open the white door smirking. "Maybe if you didn't wait to sign up, we wouldn't be worrying about an open spot now would we?" I quipped playfully as Mandy stuck her tongue out at me. Her and I had become closer and closer each day of Camp. I was so thrilled to have another 'sister' connection like I did with Caitlyn, though I wasn't found of when she spoke about Shane, like the dreams he had about me.

"Let's go!" Mandy shouted snatching my hand and dragging us down to the Mess Hall. I waited in line, eyeing Tess and Peggy arguing about something for Final Jam as usual. No doubt she was back to her "queen of camp rock" ways. I just didn't get why Peggy and Ella let her boss them around like that.

I sighed and found myself slide into a daydream about a past memory. I really needed to let last year go. Things weren't so "perfect" anymore. Mandy was chatting lively with Lola about some new dance moves, so I headed outside.

My feet traveled on their own, taking me somewhere as I continued to have flashbacks with each place I passed by. It seemed that every damn tree had a moment connected to it. Another sigh swept off my lips when I arrived absentmindedly at the dock. I watched the deep blackish blue lake water swift gently being tugged by the heavy winds. It felt like just yesterday Shane was playing his new song for me, oblivious that I was the girl he was looking for.

"So peaceful out here isn't it?" My heart shot up in synchronization with my body at Shane's deep sweet voice behind me. I stupidly blushed for no reason as he looked down at me and I tugged on my hair. See what I said about color? It's like instant red or something!

"Um …yeah." I gnawed on my lower lip desperately trying to not stare into those stunning golden eyes. I don't think my heart could handle it. My breathing was already suffering at the moment as the uncomfortable silence locked the atmosphere.

Shane pursed his lips causing me to look back up at him curiously. "Mitch, I don't want us to be like this. I was an idiot when I said those things and I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you but you did hurt me too and … I'm just … s-sorry. I-I really do care about you Mitchie, and when I'm with you it's hard to really think straight and sometimes I say things I completely don't mean and do things that I really shouldn't. Like when I blew up on you because of that kiss I … just thought maybe you um, felt that way too." He paused from the rant, a blush attacking his cheeks as well.

"Please, say something Mitch." I fumbled with my black charm bracelet fighting to collect the right words. What could I possibly say to stop things from getting worse? I really like you too? No, I did like him –maybe even loved him—but I wasn't ready for this right now. Ugh, I don't wanna break his heart again!

"Uh… don't call me that." I mumbled glaring at my boots. After counting the boundless 15 seconds in my head I carefully looked back up to find Shane once again staring me down. I felt so weak around him sometimes. He just made my whole world so confusing!

Shane rolled his eyes, trying to shake off his temper, and looked back into my eyes intensely. "Is that really all you have to say, Michelle?" I softly gasped when he called me by the name I revealed to him back during Halloween. My lips jerked into a grimace.

"What makes you thing there's anything else?" Shane exaggeratedly sighed and rested his chin over his knees, tucking them into his chest where I secretly wanted to be. I missed it so much. Right before he actually tried to kiss me, I was snuggled safely in his strong arms that protected me from everything and I would give anything to be back there again.

"Shane, I really can't do this right now ok?" I muttered quickly and hopped onto my feet, ready to dash back into my bunk for some more songwriting. Everything had to be perfect for tonight. Shane gripped my arm, throwing tingles down my flesh that I had never noticed before.

"Mitchie…" He lifted my chin gently and gazed into my eyes, begging to not leave. I tried to catch my breath, seeing that it was completely lost around Shane Gray. He bit his soft cordial lip as I frantically looked around for something to stop this moment.

"I gotta go." I whispered before running towards the trees at full speed. I could really care less if I fell into the lake I just didn't want to be near him right now. This summer was suppose to be perfect, and falling for Shane was not a part of the plan.

* * *

"So when were you planning on telling me about you and Nate?" I questioned tapping my pencil against the covered paper, layered with my deep lyrics. I already spilled to both my best friends about what happened earlier today, and had been hiding in my cabin since. Mandy went off to talk to Shane –which I was frightened about. Bad idea or is that just me? —leaving me to inquire about the real stuff with Caitlyn. Nate may be one of my closest friends, but we haven't talked about relationships, well at least current ones.

Caitlyn huffed pulling the straighter through her light brown hair. "There's nothing to share, Mitchie!" She shrieked discharging an awkward laugh. I rolled my eyes at her poor excuse to block information. Had I taught her nothing?

"Yeah right, and me and Shane are getting married tomorrow! Seriously you need to confess woman!" Caitlyn shook her head mockingly and finished up on her make-up before facing me.

"Ok, I'll tell you the story…"

* * *

"What do you think, blue or purple?" I implored holding up the 2 shirts infront of the mirror. I was already in destroyed jean shorts over black stockings, but just need a top and shoes. I decided to curl my hair, clipping it halfback with a shiny black barret Mandy lent me.

Mandy pucker her lips thoughtfully before strutting to my closet and fishing out a red flannel long sleeve shirt, which I rolled the sleeves up to my elbows and black Mignonette buckle, black boots. I colored on some light red eyeshadow, black eyeliner, and my usual clear gloss.

I turned over to Caitlyn seeing her in a black T-shirt with a cassette tape plastered on the front, the strings forming a heart, gray skinny jeans, and solid black converse. I smirked at her pin straight hair she only did back on New Years, coincidentally the last time she saw Nate. Next I turned to see Mandy wearing a white stretchy shirt, a thick red belt woven around her waist, a little jean mini skirt and red converse.

"Love the converse with the skirt!" Caitlyn gushed exchanging a high-five with Mandy. We all laughed giddily and gathered our interments, rushing out of the cabin.

* * *

"Ok, we'll be starting off with a 3rd year expert in singing, a lovely young woman named Miss Tess Tyler!" Dee exclaimed from the stage. I watched all the new girls' babble about having Tess at their camp, and how "amazing" she was.

The music started up, high tempo and quick complimented with flashing pink and blue lights around the stage, the sunset just starting to form behind them. Sure enough, Peggy and Elle strided out in matching black sequin dressed and hot pink leggings, finishing off with black platinum heels. A petite brunette trailed behind them, her deep blue eyes beaming with excitement. Wow, I guess that was Tess' new follower.

"I bet Tess paid Dee to say all those lies. Tess lovely? It must be opposite day." Mandy fired as Caitlyn and I dampened our laughter. Caitlyn gaped at the young girl glancing around the entire forest, slightly confused why she was only seeing back up. The girl was actually really pretty, and probably had talent for Tess sticking her back there. But she wasn't standing in Caitlyn, Mandy, and my way this year.

"She looks pretty confused and stupid right?" Caitlyn smirked at me, remembering how I probably looked up there last year. Eventually Tess flaunted on stage, in a silver sparkly mini dress, and light pink leggings just having to stand out. She smiled at the audience innocently, and winked at someone towards the back. I turned around when Tess began to sing, seeing Shane standing with Nate and Jason of course scowling.

I would never admit it, but I felt extremely relieved he didn't enjoy her flirtations like other guys did. It soothed me to know, I had his heart. And I kept it safely right in the spot where mine use to be, before he stole it as well. "Are you ready to perform tonight?" Mandy smiled gleaming with anxiousness. I couldn't help but smile as well.

"I'm so pumped!" Caitlyn laughed and nodded towards the stage as Tess and her followers were exiting. Sudden butterflies exploded inside me, my heart tripping over and over again at the thought of singing in front of people. Caitlyn offered a comforting smile.

"Relax Mitch, you're gonna be amazing as usual. Now go piss Tess off with that voice, and drive Mr. Shane Gray crazy!" She gave me a supportive shove though my whole body was trembling when I reached the staircase. I couldn't even remember my song lyrics, or the piano notes I was going to play. Oh good Lord have mercy! I can't do this!

Jason and Nate began to clap and cheer furiously from the crowd, giving supportive warm smiles creating the blush to flash on my face. I stumbled up the steps, my legs wobbly as jello, and sweat tickling my palms. I weakly smiled in appreciation as Dee handed me the microphone and I gripped it so tight it was pinching my hands. Slowly I ambled to the piano, settling on the wooden bench and slid the mic into its stand. Silence brushed the air as my fingers began to dance along the keys and my throat unlocked to sing.

_If anyone asks_

_I'll tell them we've both just moved on_

_When people all stare ,_

_I'll pretend that I don't hear them talk_

_Whenever I see you,_

_I'll swallow my pride and bite my tongue_

_Pretend I'm ok with it all,_

_Act like there's nothing wrong_

_Is it over yet? _

_Can I open my eyes?_

_Is this as hard as it gets?_

_Is this what is feels like to really cry?_

_Cry_

_If anyone asks_

_I'll tell them we grew apart_

_What do I care,_

_If they believe me or not._

_Whenever I feel,_

_Your memory is breaking my heart._

_I pretend that I'm ok with it all_

_Act like there's nothing wrong_

_Is it over yet? _

_Can I open my eyes?_

_Is this as hard as it gets?_

_Is this what is feels like to really cry?_

_Cry_

_I'm talking in circles _

_I'm lying they know it._

_Why won't this just stop away?_

_Is it over yet? _

_Can I open my eyes?_

_Is this as hard as it gets?_

_Is this what is feels like to really cry?_

_Cry_

_Cry_

I was met with lighting quick applause and whistles from Nate and Jason. My eyes skimmed over everyone landing on my favorite person only to see him clapping as well, but his face was emotionless and that scared me more than anything.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or any of those awesome peoples in it! I only own the characters of Mandy and Adam, which are played by peoples I do not know. **

_Ok, this is liCke my shortest cappie so far sooooo... SORRY ! But, I think it's pretty eventful or whatever so that's ok and I will try to add another chapter tonight cuz I'm such an awesome person. JK! As for the last chapter, that song is **Cry by Kelly Clarkson **from her new album, I didn't write it but if you haven't bought her album, what the firecracker is wrong with you?!! Kiiiiiiding! But seriously, go get the bloody album! _

_BTW, thanks soooooooooooooooooo much for all the reviews! I really appreciate the support! _

* * *

As soon as the screams and applauds slowly dwindled I descended from the steps as Dee welcomed Lola, Barron, and Sander onto the stage. Caitlyn squealed skipping over to me.

"Way to kick Tess' ass!" I jokingly punched her shoulder but otherwise joined into her laughter. The Grays strolled over to us, Mandy beaming with excitement oozing from her deep brown eyes.

"Oh My Gosh, you rocked, Mitchie!" She wrenched me into a hug, giggling as Caitlyn flirted obviously with Nate about something, receiving a blush on his pale skin. Mandy and I smirked over at them before Shane came a little closer.

"You were amazing, Mitchie, as usual." I inwardly winced as the blood swirled in my cheeks. Both girls were making kissy noises behind him, giggling like the idiots they were. I glanced at my shoes a little self-consciously.

"Uh, t-thanks, Shane." I mumbled letting my hair dangle over my eyes. He looked over at the others reluctantly as I attempted to calm my running heart.

Shane cleared his throat, suddenly looking confident opposed to how he looked when talking to me. "So, what are you guys doing for the Midnight Jam in a few days?" Caitlyn smiled at Mandy and me.

"Maybe a duet with Mandy and Mitchie, and me working the sounds of course." Their conversation continued changing to what classes the boys would be assisting in. Turns out Shane will be helping with the guitar lessons, as well as taking the class with Brown teaching it.

"Um, we should get going." I shot the girls strained glances, pleading to get the hell out of there. I didn't care if I got butterflies or what my heart told me, I refused to fall for Shane and wanted to stay as far as possible from him.

Caitlyn and Mandy started off to the cabins as Jason started chatting with Ella and Nate followed the girls. Shane looked over at me a bit expectantly and I glared at the dirt beneath us.

"_Mitchie…_ why did you run off earlier?" I sighed heavily and peered back up at his face, including his usual grimace and hurt eyes. I rolled my own and wrapped my arms over my chest.

"Nothing-"Shane grunted rolling his eyes as well.

"Ok, what the hell is up with you lately! It's like you hate me or something!" I chewed down on my inner cheek letting his words seep in. What could I really say? Avoiding Shane may be harder than anyone could guess.

"I-I just need my space ok? I'll see you at class tomorrow." I turned rapidly ready to sprint away before Shane grabbed my arm lightly again. My breath dissolved as he spun me around leaning so his lips were only about 2 inches from mine. My heart was screaming with loud beats as we linked eyes.

"_S-shane-"_My world slammed on the breaks, completely stopped spinning, when Shane's gentle lips brushed over mine. He swerved his hand slowly up my arm and molding his hand over my cheek. Hesitantly I kissed him back; my arms wove around his neck as sparks popped in my stomach. He moved his hand around the back of my head, crushing our lips closer and sending pleasure dancing down my throat. I'd never kissed anyone before, but it was amazingly better than I ever expected. Shane unhooked our lips, sliding his hand to hold my hips and gazed into my eyes amorously.

I gasped, my cheeks flaming hot, and breathless. "I-I-... I'm sorry!" I whispered throwing my feet forward and sprinting after Mandy and Caitlyn

* * *

"Hey Nate!" I cried jogging over to him. He grinned tossing his fork back onto his plastic plate of barely touched chicken and scooted over. I slid into the vacant spot just watching him for a little while.

"Not that I so don't love the company, but what's up, Mitch?" I shrugged listlessly and ran my fingers over the smooth surface of the wooden table. Honestly, my head had been spinning since that kiss, and I was pretty unsure what to do now. Nate placed his soft, bigger hand over mine causing me to look up into his eyes with my mouth popped open.

"Seriously Mitchie, something's up. You're never this quiet, or quiet at all really…" I gasped and playing slapped his shoulder earning a throaty laugh in return. Ok, yes, I was a very bubbly, outgoing person lately. But I use to be quiet, so doesn't that count?

I sighed letting my eyes range over the basically empty Mess Hall. "Well, hypothetically speaking; let's say there was this guy named Joe that really really liked this girl named… Sonny. Ok, and Sonny really liked Joe too but was to afraid of getting hurt by this supposedly was "heartless" and hurt tons of other girls. Then, Joe kissed Sonny when she wasn't ready and didn't wanna hurt him again. What should Sonny do?"

Nate's wide eyes closed thoughtfully as he tapped his fingers over his lower lip. "Hmm, maybe Sonny could try genuinely talking to Joe about this, instead of constantly running away from her feelings? Maybe, Joe isn't the horrible guy Sonny makes him out to be." A frown molded onto my lips at Nate's wise words. Shoot, he was right.

"You know Nate, you're annoyingly wise for a 16-year-old." He freed another laugh before taking a bit of his chicken. I exhaled keenly once again before ruffling his hair. "But thanks."

"You're welcome! Sooo, is "Sonny" planning on talking with "Joe" soon?" I pouted but otherwise reluctantly gave a nod and told Nate I'd tell him to meet me tomorrow night at 'our spot'.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Don't own anything blah blah blah! Trust me, I wish I owned Joe Jonas. **

_2 updates in 1 day?!! OMG you should bow down to me!! Juuust kidding! Ok, muchos gracias to all the awesome reviews!! The beginning of this chapter totally sucks, but it leads to TONS of drama coming up. Song belongs to Taylor Swift!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Here I was, standing in front of Shane's cabin, hands trembling, tears stirring in my hurt brown eyes, and my heart sore. I lifted my hand to give a weak knock on the wooden door and sniffled. Shane opened it, his toned gorgeous body wrapped in a black tank top and blue flannel boxers. Usually I would have laughed, blushed, or giggled. But no, today I was here to drop off my disappointment and shattered heart.

"Mitchie, about last night-"I raised my palm to stop his pathetic excuses. I gave him a chance and he blew it horribly to pieces. I was sick of this confusion. If he really cared, he wouldn't have left me standing out there alone.

"No Shane, listen to me right now. Unless someone was dying, you don't have a valid excuse. I was willing to listen to you and work things out, but you left me standing all alone in that damn cold rain for hours wondering where the hell you were and why do I even bother. Were you sick, Shane? Was someone dying? Did you get struck by lightning?!"

He looked down, his eyes shut in shame. Good. "N-no Mitchie." I choked on a sob furiously swiping the back of my hand over my dripping eyes. Shane looked back up at me, his own glowing hazel eyes that sunk my heart into a melted puddle, sorrowful and begging for mercy. I shook my head.

"Then please tell me why. Why did you leave me out there like you didn't even freakin' care?! Do I mean nothing to you? Is this friendship we supposedly had just a stupid game? Well, I'm done Shane. If you were trying to break my heart, congratulations." I waited a few seconds, expecting him to say something, anything to make this stinging that swam around my heart go away.

"Mitchie, you don't understand-"I snorted with a humorless chuckle attached. If I understood, I wouldn't exactly be standing here now would I? It was ridiculous for him to think I really cared what he was going to explain, but I wasn't in the mood to run off again to leave things unsettled between us.

"No Shane Gray, I don't understand you at all. I didn't come here for an explanation so goodbye." I whipped around on my heel with the tears making their way to pour from my burning eyes. I was tired, I was in pain, and I was sick of this dumb game.

"Please…" Shane whispered after me, his voice cracked laced with desperateness. My teeth grinded together. Now, he was pissing me off. Did I stutter when I say I didn't want a reason?

"Leave me alone, Shane." With that over I stomped back down the dirt path, my boots clamping against the damp and sticky grass and the surprisingly chilly wind from last night returned to keep me company. My hands clutched around my baby blue hoodie, holding it against my wintry flesh as I battled the air back to the lake.

The sun was just poking through the heavy forest of trees as I trudged closer to the dock. My illimitable tears slid a little faster as last night's "events" whooshed back into my mind. I sniffled as I felt my throat start to ache from all the tears I shed in past few hours. I slumped on the light wooden dock, shielding my face into my lap as my knees were pushed against my chest.

_(Flashback)_

_I agreed to go with Nate's idea, writing a little note to give to Shane so we could talk about everything. Thought I was frightened to the point of paranoia, I stopped by Shane's cabin to give the note to Jason. Oh Lord, what if he laughs or doesn't even show up at all? I'm gonna feel like a complete idiot if he doesn't. Everyone thinks Shane really likes me, but I'm probably just another girl he dates for a little while, nothing exclusive, and then dumps when he finds someone hotter, not that I'm hot at all! _

_I took a heavy breath, and decided to read over the note squished into my sweaty palms. Maybe it wasn't __**that **__ridiculous?_

_**Shane, I really want to work things out with you. You're someone special to me and I don't want to lose you over some stupid fight or kiss or something, so please meet me at the dock by the lake tonight.**_

_**Love, Mitchie**_

"_Love Mitchie", what the hell am I thinking?! Gosh this sounds so stupid! No doubt he'll probably read it, laugh, then throw it away. No wait, he'll show it to his brothers, then throw it into the lake and burn it! That's definitely what I'd do!_

"_Hey Mitch, what are you doing here?" I looked up from the ground, feeling my cheeks up rise with heat as Jason blinked expectantly. I glanced at the wobbling paper that my shaky hands clasped and unwilling handed the paper to Jason._

"_Um, can you make sure Shane gets this from me?" Jason obliged and I found myself panicking on my way back to the Mess Hall. _

_

* * *

_

_Another raindrop crashed from the heavens and slammed on my nose. I took quick and impatient breaths attempting to soothe myself though I had been waiting for 2 hours for Shane to show up, sitting on the dock alone as rain poured onto me, mixed with my pitiful tears. _

_I was almost positive when I smiled at him during lunch, he got the message and that meant he was coming, but apparently not when I've waited forever and it's now 10pm. I sighed, rummaging my fingers through my rain soaked hair. He wasn't coming, ever. What did I ever waste my time with that jerk that only cares about what he wants? Oh, that's right, because I love him. Damn, I'm an idiot. _

_I sniffled but it was unavailing as the tears gushed from my eyes anyway. I guess Shane really didn't care or really want me. No, I was stupid to think anyone would ever like me enough to actually chase after me when I was that difficult. _

_The sound of crunching leaves broke from behind me and someone's hand slipped onto my shoulder. My heart leaped a little excitedly. "Shane?" The person walked over to crouch down in front of me, a frown marked on their lips. _

"_Mitchie, what are you doing out here?! It's pouring rain and it's almost midnight!" Midnight? Oh, I guess I stayed out later than I thought. Nate removed his brown jacket and enwrapped it around me, pulling me into his chest. _

"_Are you ok? Oh Mitch, why were you crying!" I shrugged and whispered something unintelligent. I really didn't have the energy or the heart to tell Nate everything right now. All I wanted was to plop down in my bunk, surrounded by warm blankets and cry my heart out. _

_Nate slipped his finger under my chin, tilting my face to meet his eager and sympathetic eyes that called out to me. "Have you been hurt?" Yes. I sluggishly shook my head no and let him scoop me up in his arms bridal style, carrying me away._

_(Flashback ends)_

"Ugh, why do I always find you in bad situations? Please stop crying sweetie." I peeked through my soggy hair that clung to my face and blurred vision to see once again Nate standing over me. He fell gently onto the ground to absorb me in a comforting bear hug as I sobbed on his shoulder. That's true, Nate did always find me at the worst times, but that's the best thing, because he was always the one that took away the tears and pain even for a little while.

"Please tell me what happened." Nate began to rub warming circles on my back as I buried my face into his gray T-shirt. I hadn't trusted anyone to speak about it yet, but I knew well enough Nate would be the perfect one to listen and make me feel better about everything.

"I did what you said, invited S-shane to meet me, but he never even showed up! Sss-o that's why you found me out there and I-I couldn't even talk. I was too… h-hurt." I felt Nate tense, his caressing stopped, and I glanced up to see him scowling furious and protectively.

"So Shane just forgot about you?!!" I winced. Forgot about me, was a lot stronger than saying he just didn't care. So yes, he probably did forget because it just wasn't worth the effort to care. Oh joy, I figured it out, and it hurt a hell of a lot more.

I felt the tears begin to slip down again. "Oh crap! I'm so sorry Mitchie; I didn't mean to make you cry again." Besides the pain that was overwhelming me, I laughed at Nate's worried and frantic expression. Well more giggled than really laughed. I was too weak to actually do that. Nate narrowed his eyes playfully and lightly tickled my belly.

"Hey! That's not funny when I'm concerned!" I laughed breathlessly and let my hands roam, sliding up to his cheeks and holding them there as we smiled at each other. Wow, I never noticed how cute Nate was. He really did look like Shane a little bit…

"Come on Mitch, it's freezing out here. Let's go back to my cabin." Nate wove his arm securely around my waist to help me up, then braided his fingers through mine, guiding me away from the dock.

I slightly tugged myself back. "Um, I don't think that's such a, uh good idea, Nate." He chuckled adding an amused smirk and started to pull me along again. Seeing Shane after this morning's 'festivities' was just suicidal.

"Don't worry, I'm not _that _stupid. Shane isn't there. He's er, expecting a friend to come by camp today, so he'll be showing them around and hanging out. Looks like you're stuck with me." I giggled breezily again. It was just so easy around Nate to just laugh and be happy. I felt like I had a true brotherly connection with him too.

We talked for a bit about random things like my school, their band's last tour, and then we eventually steered to the topic of writing a song together by the time we appeared at his cabin. He opened the door, winking as he held it open for me jokingly.

I took off my hoodie, my skin blasted by the warm and cozy temperature of the cabin. Nate removed his big jacket as well, and then strolled off to the Mess Hall for something and leaving me alone to check out the room. I glanced around at the 3 beds, one of them, I'm guessing Shane's, was pushed against the wall getting the window. It was of course unmade, cluttered with old clothing and left over food. But, it was coated with the sweet aroma of his cologne and skittles.

I walked over, warily flopping down on his bed that was shockingly more comfortable than the others. Hesitantly, I inhaled and was greeted by his strong scent that washed my brain. My hands moved all over the midnight black sheets, fingers playing with the delicately soft pillows that felt like cotton. Ok, I would _so _not mind sleeping here… especially with Shane. OH CRAP! I did _NOT _just say that!

I shuddered but the thought was no were near unpleasant. Lying here next to Shane as he wore that tight black tank top, his arms locked around my body, hot flesh rubbing against mine, his lips brushing over my hair, gliding down my face then around my lips…

My fantasies were ripped away when my ears met the sound of footsteps outside the cabin. I leaped off of Shane's bed, escaping the warmth and sweet smells to hop onto Nate's bottom bunk. The patter of Nate's red converse drummed by the door. I wiped away those thoughts from my mind quickly as the door creaked open and Nate wandered inside holding two plastic white cups puffing with steam.

"Up for some hot chocolate?" He grinned handing me the steaming cup of buttery brown liquid. I raised it to my lips after smiling in appreciation feeling the heat skim over my face from the drink.

"So, since Jason is spending the day canoeing with Ella then making a bird house 'mansion', wanna work on our song?" Nate's coffee colored eyes beamed at me creating a laugh to bubble from my lips. Gosh he was like a cute little puppy!

"Hmm, since this hot chocolate is sooo delicious, fine I _guess _I owe you, Gray." I smirked and teasingly bumped his shoulder before snatching some paper from Nate's bunk and this pencil I found. Nate produced his guitar, the glossy wooden one from Lovebug and smiled at me.

He tweaked the guitar strings while watching me tap the pencil. "What do you wanna write about?" I chewed on my lip pondering the options. Of course when I closed my eyes all that floated into my brain was images of Shane, more specifically his face from this morning, those sparkling gold eyes, so empty and hurt. Ugh, I'm such a bitch.

"Ok, I'm gonna just start writing and we can edit it and add some chords after." I let my hand spiral over the paper letting my heart handle all the words I needed to be said. _Breathe…just breathe…_

"Here Nate." I handed him the tinted paper. Ouch! Woah, my hand's really cramped. I massaged my right hand as Nate read over the page; his eye's stretching after each lyric. I listen to him whisper it in amazement.

_I see your face in my mind as I drive away  
'Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way  
People are people  
And sometimes we change our minds  
But it's killing me to see you go after all this time_

_Mmm mmm mmmmmm  
Mmm mmm mmm mmm_

_Music starts playing like the end of a sad movie  
It's the kind of ending you don't really want to see  
'Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down  
Now I don't know what to be without you around_

_And we know it's never simple, never easy  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me  
You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand  
And I can't breathe without you, but I have to  
Breathe without you, but I have to_

_Never wanted this, never want to see you hurt  
Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve  
People are people and sometimes it doesn't work out  
Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out_

_And we know it's never simple, never easy  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me  
You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand  
And I can't breathe without you, but I have to  
Breathe without you, but I have to_

_It's 2AM  
Feel like I just lost a friend  
Hope you know it's not easy, easy for me  
It's 2AM  
Feel like I just lost a friend  
Hope you know this ain't easy, easy for me_

_And we know it's never simple, never easy  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me  
Oh  
I can't breathe without you, but I have to  
Breathe without you, but I have to  
Breathe without you, but I have to_

_Ohh  
I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..._

"Woah… you're amazing Mitchie!" I cocked a brow wondering what was so "amazing" about my sad song. I just let my emotions say what they were bottling up and I guess that somehow sounded good?

"I am?" Nate nodded emphatically and began to slowly pluck at his guitar, somehow fitting in perfect harmony with the beat I had plugged into my mind. Sweet, but very slow and it seemed complicated, but of course Nate was to one to get me and my music.

"Hell yeah! I can't wait to see what you perform for final jam!" A smile appeared on my lips once again inevitable and I leaned closer to rest my head on Nate's shoulder. His cheeks gusted with bright pink and I giggled toying with his curls. Maybe it was mean, but I love to play with Nate, even if it was only flirting. Seeing him blush because of me was very amusing. Abruptly, hard winds slapped my exposed arms and face when the door swung open and Shane filed in.

At that moment, I wasn't sure what shocked me more, the beautiful brunette linked on his arm or the smug smirk that was a slap across my face.

_

* * *

_

_What should happen next? _

_and Shane should continue to love/hate each other, leading to more fights ect. _

_and Mitchie should get together, leaving meanie Shane to suffer!_

_3. Surprise, what I have planned. =)_

_and this girl have a huge cat fight, and Nate kicks Shane's ass. (probably won't be added)_

_As for couples, what should I add?_

_and Caitlyn get together!_

_B.1 happens, including I add a guy for Mandy_

_C.I add a guy for Mitchie to make Shane jealous_

_D.I get Jason and Ella together!_

_Please vote!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Here I am with ANOTHER chapter! So, like always, thank you so much for the awesome/supportive reviews! I love you guys! _

_This chapter really isn't relevant. The ending is kinda pointless, cuz I was just writing whatever came to my brain, and I ended up putting something silly that I'm hoping is actually funny. All I can say is . . . Poor Shane! LOL_

**Disclamier: How many times do I have to go through with this cruel torment?! I do NOT own JB, Connect 3, Demi Lovato, Mitchie Torres ect. **

* * *

Call me crazy, but I swear Nate growled behind me, which was probably the little shake that rumbled from his chest. Shane's eyes widened innocently as he laced his fingers through the girl's, leading her over to his bed. "Oh, what's wrong Nate?"

I looked over my shoulder as Nate grimaced, his teeth clasping together irritably, and his cheeks flashing red, He looked ready to explode. "What the hell is _she _doing here?!!" My eyes swirled over to the girl settled on Shane's bed, her bouncy light brown hair in perfect waves down her back, exquisite, clear blue eyes gawking at the scene unfolding, and perfect figure just waiting for Shane. Yes, I was scowling too. But I didn't get why Nate was taking this so personally.

"I invited her remember?" Nate gruffly jumped to his feet, striding over to get in Shane's face. His hands were tightly gripped into strong fists ready to knock a certain jerky pop star out. Ugh, she _was _beautiful. How was I supposed to compete with that?

"NO! You said you were bringing Taylor, why is _she_ here?!" The girl peered over at Nate, discomfort clouding her flawless face, as she bit down hard on her bottom lip. I got a strange feeling they're some connection between them I'm clueless about.

Shane rolled his eyes indifferently and kicked off his black shoes. "So Tay invited one of friends, big deal! She'll be here soon. "I winced at how pissed Nate looked, and Shane didn't really seem to care. He finally glanced over at me. All innocence vanished from his face and was taken over by mockery.

I looked away. "You're unbelievable. Now I completely understand why Mitchie doesn't feel anything but hatred towards you! I hope _she _leaves you here to suffer with the broken heart you deserve!" Nate hissed then whipped around to snatch my wrist and bolted out the cabin doors.

I peeked back at the slammed door, leaving confused and strangely deluded.

* * *

After what felt like hours of running away, Nate finally stopped us at Caitlyn's and my cabin. I fell back onto my bunk letting my brain replay the scene over and over again and each time I only felt even more confused! "Ok Nate, what happened back there? Who is that girl?" Nate heavily sighed and flopped down beside me.

"H-her name is Miley Stewart and … she's my ex girlfriend. And Shane knows we can't stand each other, but he for some reason brought her to camp. The other girl he was supposed to bring, her name is Taylor." I frowned when realized knocked over me.

"And Taylor… is Shane's girlfriend." Nate glanced over to me benevolence dawning over his eyes. I shrugged carelessly though it really did hurt to know Shane was so… heartless. Did it really not matter to him anymore? Was kissing me just a way to maybe get Taylor jealous or something? That's probably why he didn't show up last night, because he didn't want to work things out. He had Taylor now, and that's all that mattered to him.

"Currently, yes but by next week they'll be a new girlfriend." Nate grumbled sourly and floated off into a daydream I'm guessing. I pursed my lips and came to one conclusion…

Two could play at that game.

I leaped off my bed, scampering over to my black bag and fishing out my cell phone. I punched speed dial number 7 and waiting with an evil smirk glued to my face until a husky voice greeted me.

"Mitchie?"

"The one and only. Hey Adam, I'm gonna need a little favor…"

*

I pressed the end button, letting my phone drip back into my bag before vigorous knocks on the door pounded. Nate bolted upright from his little nap at the sharp sounds but I let him rest, scurrying to the door.

Once I threw it open, who do you think was there? "Mitchie! Hey, um have you seen Nate anywhere?" I tied my arms firmly over my chest letting my lips curl into a scowl as Shane rambled on. I seriously needed a memo for his mood swings.

"So, we're talking now? Was I not clear this morning?" Shane halted, his face instantly dropping and voice faded. He rolled his eyes and mimicked me, folding his arms too. Oh, playing copy cat? Real mature Mr. 19-year-old.

"Look Mitch, I know I've been really confusing lately but maybe we can just stop being so immature about this." Well look who's talking! I scoffed leaning myself against the doorframe. This could take a while.

"You're the one who threw a temper tantrum cause he didn't get a kiss from Mitchie!" I snapped in a baby voice only making Shane's face flush with embarrassment and his jaw lock into place. Oh Lord, he comes another mood swing!

"Whatever Mitchie. Excuse me for getting hurt!" Shane stopped to sigh and pinch the tip of his nose. He inhaled and exhaled keenly attempting to relax himself as I watched truly amused. "Like I said before, I'm not going to act stupid and risk losing you as a friend. I'm gonna change."

"Oh you've seen the light, Hallelujah!" I griped with a sneer. We glowered at each other for a minute and there was no way I was backing down. My heart could suffer, because I'm feeding myself a lie. I hate Shane Gray.

"Why don't you go back to your precise Miley?!" I barked and Shane froze, his eyes snapping up to meet mine. Immediately after I said that, a smug smirk, similar to this morning's, unfolded onto his lips.

"Woah, why do you care, Mitchie?" He cocked a brow with triumph leaking from his every pore. I curled my fingers, retraining from slapping Shane so hard they hear the sound from Yokohama.

"I could care less about your stupid girlfriend. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have kitchen duty," I shoved past him and quickly paced down the road of trees to get to the kitchen safely with my mom as quickly as possible.

Once I opened the swinging kitchen doors, there Caitlyn was assisting my mom in preparing lunch. I smiled and trailed over to them silently.

* * *

I strolled by the tables of Mess Hall, swiping them hastily with my dirty, blackish blue cloth as Caitlyn swept the floors. "Mitch, I have this awesome new beat you have to check out!" I eyed the doors warily. For some reason I got the feeling someone was watching me or something.

"Can't wait to hear it, Cat. Once I finish up this song I'm working on with Nate, we can get started. You know, you really didn't have to volunteer for kitchen duty with me this year." Caitlyn breezily shrugged her shoulders.

"I wanted to. Mandy offered help out as well, but we don't want to whole camp to burst into flames." We both vividly laughed at that. If you handed Mandy some ice, she could manage to end up burning it.

Finally we finished cleaning up in silence then dropping our supplies off as we passed by my mother. "Thanks for the help girls. Hey, isn't that Slumber Party Jam thing tonight?" I nodded.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see what routine Mandy has cooked up. Nate only hinted it was a very "interesting" dance." I expressed letting my mind float to various dance movements Mandy had rehearsed in the cabin. They all seemed to be from different styles?

"See ya later Mrs. T. We should get going, Mitch." Caitlyn looped her arm through mine, skipping down the trail and cutting through to the forest. I noticed we weren't headed in the way of our cabin. Caitlyn dragged me along until we arrived at the lake, all the rumbling rain gone from the sky and exiting with a blanket of perfect sunshine. I guess that could be a great example. Even if you have to struggle and face hard times, like the lighting and thunder, in the end you would get happiness, like the sunshine.

Wow, I daydream a lot! I blinked a few times taking in the view of Jason inside the lake, rowing the canoe backwards with Ella as Caitlyn peeled off her clothes leaving on a red bikini with black designs. Nate began to chase her around the dock before finally both of them tripped in, laughing and splashing one another. I slightly envied Caitlyn to be great friends with Nate, not including all the drama. Why couldn't _he _and I be like that?

I heard a squeaky giggle bubble from behind me, followed by footsteps and Shane's deep voice. He walked around me, with Miley right on his side, her giggling like a pig. I squelched the urge to yank her by her pretty brown hair and slam her into the lake. Instead I settled for rolling my eyes with a gag.

Caitlyn popped her head out from the dark water. "Mitchie, your bathing suit is in that green bag!" She called pointing to the velvet, dark shade of green bag lying by the trees. I dug through it taking out my white bikini with red music notes along the chest area.

After changing in the cabin, I ran at full speed to the edge of the dock, plunging in via cannonball. Nate, Jason, and Caitlyn laughed and applauded when I surfaced as Shane preferred to act like I wasn't even there. I dunked under the water, swimming around to the side of Jason's canoe. "Hey Jas!" He grinned his usual silly Jason grin and played with the oars.

"Maybe you and Shane could teach me a few boating tricks?" I laughed and looked to the side, nearly screaming when I saw Shane was right beside me –practically on my hip--. He smirked over in my direction.

"Well if Mitch and I are teaching you, things could only get worse." He winked at me, lightly bumping my shoulder as I felt a blush pump to my face. My lips betrayed me, laughing along at Shane's comment. It was true though, Shane and I still haven't figured out the whole "going the right way" thing yet.

I swear Shane's eyes glowed when I laughed in reply to his remark. I guess he was astonished and proud I actually laughed instead of ignoring him. My face fumbled hot at his engrossed stare. I swooped under the water, paddling to the dock and snatching myself a red towel that rested there.

I proceeded to smother the towel over my body, drying off as the once light sky was dunking into nightfall. The moon was already working its way to the center of the black sky. Mandy trotted out of the bathroom, her black hair spilling water and freshly combed. She already transformed into her pajamas; tiny pink shorts and a stretchy black shirt with Metro station plastered across the front in sleek silver letters.

It took me a moment for it to hit me that the shirt was mine. "Wow, love that top Mandy! Where do you get it?" I narrowed my eyes, my lips teasingly parting in a glare. Mandy impishly grinned and threw herself into a model pose.

"Hmm, a fashionably awesome person like me?" She joked and flipped her hair as I splattered giggles. I skimmed the towel over my legs, bending down to let the water soak up off my calves. I heard laughter burst from behind me –definitely Caitlyn and Mandy—.

I slowly revolved to see Shane's face burning red and a grimace crawling onto his features as the others howled in their laughter. My eyebrow mounted curiously but still cautious as if I wanted to know. Mandy smirked in entertainment. "Don't drool, Shane!"

The others continued to obnoxiously –and loudly—laugh at Shane. He was blushing clearly uncomfortable and stomped over to me. He made sure to dodge eye contact. "Y-you're using my towel." His voice fluttered a bit and I slid myself upward, standing straight again. My lips puckered truly confused and frustrated to what was occurring.

Shane curled his fingers over the towel, ripping it from my hands and darting out of sight from everyone. I waited with thinning patience as the laughter slowly dwindled. Caitlyn cleared her throat trying to regain composure. "Mitch, I'm not sure how to put this but Shane was um … ogling at your, er, 'assets'." She rendered silencing her snickering obviously unlike the others around her.

Staring at my "assets" what the hell did that mean? I crumpled my brows in confusion, swinging my gaze from face to face, hunting for an answer. Mandy giggled again. "He was staring at you very uh, _entranced _by your body. Particularly, as you were bending down in front of him…" Everyone exploded into a short laugh before she continued. "Um…" Mandy covered her face cackling all over again. Nate rolled his eyes, smiling so wide it had to hurt. Obviously everyone else found this situation amusing. I guess it was kinda funny –cute to me—that Shane was caught staring at me. But was it really _that _funny?!

I centered my attention on Nate as he began to explain, quickly blurting out. "He was gawking at your boobs Mitchie!" At that moment, I was pretty confident that all the blood from my body rushed to my face, turning it completely the darkest shade of red. I mumbled something about going to get dressed and raced off back to my cabin, swallowed in embarrassment.

* * *

_Sorry I just cut off like that, but I got a really good idea for this story, kinda like a twist, so I wanted to work on the next chapter that should be up 2morrow, but no promises! Please review. ;)_

_Oh, if you like Jemi, please check out my other story Look Before You Fall!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Super sorry for the lack of update! My hunk of junk laptop decided to not let my Mircrosoft Word work and I couldn't write ANYTHING forever! Yes, very tragic. Just a cute little chapter I decided to quickly add. Thanks a billion for all those awesome reviews! I promise next chapter to bring in some love drama that included more than Smitchie. ;) _

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything ok! The awesome song is owned by Dear Juliet by what says. **

_Ennnnnnnnnnnnnnjoy!_

* * *

By the time I arrived back to my comforting cabin, my sizzling cheeks had cooled and I slipped inside silently. My eyes dripped over to the clock settled on the little cherry wooden table by the bunk beds. I had about 45 minutes before the Slumber Party Jam thingy kicked off. Gosh, today my mind was in such a restless and perturbed state. Not one thought was sacred from Shane, who always wiggled onto my mind.

A sigh that had been building up from my "stressful drama" released from my throat. I listlessly hummed _Gotta Find You _as I combed through my closet from some cute pajamas. I decided on the black and white plaid pants, with a green stretchy T-shirt with 3 music notes stamped on the front. After I was changed and cleaned up, I twisted my hair into a curly ponytail, my slightly damp hair practically midnight black with my wavy bangs swept on my left side. The dark color threw Shane's sheets back into my thoughts. Of course I just had to remember how badly I wanted to sleep there, my tiny body tangled with his and the warm sheets . . . Yeah my thoughts were getting _very _carried away.

I gathered my black bag, flinging in my make-up after I brushed in on myself, along with my cell phone and iPod just in case of strong boredom and slithered my bare feet into my fuzzy, plush black slippers. All ready! I was surprised Mandy was hovering around Cat and I, pushing us out the door. A soft knock thumped from outside. Do I _really _need to even think about who's there?

Another sigh flopped from my lips as I slumped to the door, not a single amount of willing enthusiasm to see my guest. As soon as the door popped open, Shane grinned with innocence bright in his eyes. Gee what could he want?

"Yes?" His soft eyes drifted to the inside of the cabin then back to me, suggesting letting him inside. I rolled my eyes and swung the door open fully, waving my hand to let him follow. "'K, let's make this argument quick, I have that jam to get to." Shane uncomfortably rubbed the back of his smooth neck.

"Mitchie, I know we do this a lot, but like I was trying to say this morning, maybe it could stop? I know I let you down, and I'm sorry, and I know you didn't intentionally hurt me, so I forgive you, now can we please be friends?" Shane begged as I fell into his liquid gold eyes. The last word shook my heart. _Friends_?

It took me a good 8 seconds for it to dawn on me, I wasn't breathing. "Friends?" I recited choking back the disappointment that brimmed inside me. Shane nodded, too timid to smile just yet. I was utterly speechless. Isn't this what I wanted beforehand? Our friendship used to be so much more valuable than anything else, but know my heart was putting up a fight to that. Ugh, how ironic, when Shane wanted something more, I wasn't ready, but now he wanted a damn friendship and I'm ready to throw myself at his sweet lips again!

Screw. My. Life. "Um, yeah Shane! I'd love to be your friend." Girlfriend, my thoughts amended with a scream. Oh shut up! Wow, I was telling myself –theoretically—to shut up. When did the sanity ship sail?

Finally Shane glowingly beamed and attacked me in a smothering embrace. His vigorous and toned arms felt so right against my body. I felt his rock hard abs press against my fragile stomach. Just imagine him _without _the shirt … Oh crap. Yes, we had passed insanity.

"Cool Mitch, hey do you wanna walk with me to the Jam?" Shane's glistening and toothy smile was irresistible. I jumbled a fake smile of my own and let him _friendly _loop our arms together.

The walk there was surprising silent, but it was refreshing to just stroll down the quiet forest, a blanket of fluffy, dark gray clouds and a starless night hanging from the sky, a soft breeze swirling the air, and a blissful Shane on my arm.

Shane began to tug me away from the direction of Camp. I could see the cabin's light on, music drumming from just a few feet away. My eyes puckered in confusion as we were walking away. "Uh Shane …?" A throaty chuckle echoed in my ear, which I wouldn't admit was sexy.

"Chill Mitch, we're taking a little detour." My brows flew up really puzzled by this. Shane gripped onto me a little tighter, like I was going to complain? We slowly passed the dock and lake, glossed by the reflection of a full shimmering moon.

We continued our journey and I pondered what places Shane could actually find in the small Camp grounds. Eventually he slowed his pace and my eyes were met with the sight of large bushy trees that blocked what I'm guessing was our destination. I peeked back up at Shane, only having him grinning back at me adorably. "We're here."

I glanced around utterly baffled. "Ooh trees, you don't see those often." I grumbled eyeing Shane with a playful smirk. He rolled his eyes with a smile.

"No silly, follow me." Shane laced his soft and bigger hand through mine, letting tingles spin from my fingertips up to my shoulder blade. I held back the giggle sure to giddily burst. Shane gently shoved through the trees, making sure none got in my way or hit me, and helped me through to the other side.

I gasped. It was beautiful! The wide open meadow veiled with a thick sheet of crisp, green grass and violet flowers that traced along the ground. The moon branched above the trees in full view, tinting the floor with an eerie shadow and handfuls of twinkling stars in the brightest shade of gold were lit across the sky.

"_Wow _… Shane this is … extraordinary! It's gorgeous!" I cried to the vacant meadow with my eyes wide and a smile stretched on my lips. Shane looked thrilled to please me and continued to pull me along until we reached the center of the field. He dug out a baby blue blanket, casting in onto the ground along with a sleek black acoustic. He gently tugged us both down, his arms woven around my body securely. Not all summer had things seemed so _perfect. _

Shane proudly inhaled followed by his beautiful smile. "Welcome to my secret meadow. Last time I was here, before I met you, I was just exploring the grounds. Back then I was so curious, so I ran into this place. It's definitely more breathtaking at night. You know, you're the only person I've ever showed this place to." He breathed into the calm air then settled the guitar onto his lap.

"This one, is for the gorgeous girl right before my eyes." He joked, but his words were sincere that melted my already oozing heart. His fingers gracefully plucked the strings starting into a catchy and soft rhythm.

_Every time i see your smile  
It makes my heart beat fast  
And though its much too soon to tell  
I'm hoping this will last_

Cause i just always wanna have you right here by my side  
The future's near but never certain  
At least stay here for just a night  
I must've done something right to deserve you in my life  
I must've done something right along the way

I just can't get you off my mind  
And why would i even try  
Even when i close my eyes  
I dream about you all the time

Cause i just always wanna have you right here by my side  
The future's near but never certain  
So please stay here for just a night  
I must've done something right to deserve you in my life  
I must've done something right along the way

And even if the moon fell down tonight  
There'd be nothing to worry about at all  
Because you make the whole world shine  
As long as you're here  
Everything would be alright

I must've done something right to deserve you in my life  
I must've done something right along the way

I clapped teasingly though there was of course a smile included. I reached up to sweetly kissed his cheek, and for his sake pretending not to see the blush that wisped to his face, _or _the sudden lust that hit his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**-Flashback 5 Months Ago**

**New Years Eve-**

My fingers drummed excitedly against the window of my father's truck from the back seat. Right now, I was on my way to the Gray's house for New Years Eve. Yes, Shane and I had kept in touch and I consider him one of my best friends. I was so excited to see all of them again after they finished their tour.

Caitlyn would of course be there as well for the Gray's blowout New Year's party. I was pretty sure she and Nate had something going on, but Cat refused to share anything just yet.

Finally we rounded the corner of the Gray's street, pulling up in front of their home. You'd think just because they're huge rock stars they would live in this impressive mansion, but they just lived in an ordinary 2 story, brick house surrounded by black gates but no security or maids or anything.

I loved coming her to visit during breaks from school and when they boys were free. Cat and I could spend hours on the trampoline with the Gray brothers.

"Ready to go, Mitch?" My mom asked smiling at me as well as waving at Mrs. Gellar. I beamed feeling the excitement tingling over my entire body and jumped out of the car.

"Definitely! Hey Caitlyn!" She turned around from arguing with her mom and darted over to me, both of us laughing and hugging. The adults began chatting as we ran to the front door, identical smiles painted on our lips.

Cat presses her tan finger to the bell as we waited. Finally the door popped open revealing Jason grinning at us. "Hey guys, finally you're here! Seriously, now Shane and Nate can _shut up _with their complaining."

We laughed following Jason inside after giving him our hugs. He led us to the familiar basement known as the guys' "chill room". It all was the same from a couple of weeks ago with the fuzzy red bean bag chairs, large plasma screen TV, pool table, dance dance revolution, air hockey table, and the two boys yelling at the Game Cube.

"Dude, you're _so _cheating!" Nate groaned. I smiled at the sight of him, my other best friend getting annoyed at his brother. Shane had been known to cheat regularly.

"Pssh, it's not cheating if you got skills!" Shane shouted back. My eyes ran to him, strange butterflies that always appeared when I saw him flared in my stomach and my heart was suddenly pumping as fast as the music outside.

"Ugh, Mitchie will you _please _tell Shane he needs to play fair unlike a two year old!"

I laughed delightedly along with Caitlyn as Shane rolled his honey colored eyes, flipping his silky raven colored hair. "Please, Mitch is _always _on my side, Natey." Suddenly he dropped the game controller in his hands as I grinned, my arms stretched out for a hug.

"MITCHIE!" Shane screamed running over to practically tackle me as I was in hysterical laughter. He scooped me up in his arms, spinning us around in sharp circles as I was clinging onto him for my life, giggling like crazy.

"S-shane! Put me down!"

He obeyed, walking with me still bridal style in his arms to the black leather couch against the wall and set me down, flopping beside me with a thousand-watt grin. I didn't realize back then just how happy we were together and took it for granted.

My lips sprout into a smile as I climbed into his lap and gave him a proper hug, squeezing myself into his chest. "I missed you, Shanie-kins." I joked with my nickname for him.

He blushed but was still grinning. "Me too, Mitch."

We stayed just hugging each other for about 15 minutes. At the time, I didn't know I was leading him on with the way we acted like a couple. But also, I didn't realize how much I loved it.

"OH! Mitchie you have to watch these awesome fireworks with me!" Shane grabbed both me hands, gently yanking me off the couch without getting an answer. I was too busy laughing, I always laughed when I was with him.

He twined our fingers together, my heart skipping a beat, and tugged us through the throng of people and through the sliding glass doors outside until we reached his backyard, away from everyone else.

Maybe if I knew that it would kill our friendship, I wouldn't have followed him out here. I wouldn't have sat with him watching the fireworks and romantically cuddling with him. And I wouldn't have let him kiss me.

But I did.

We sat on the delicate grass, Shane pulling me into his strong arms and tangled them around me. I felt so warm and safe right there. I slid my fingers to his hair, playing with the curls beneath his black beanie. I always loved when he left his hair in its naturally curly state.

I pulled at one black curl, practically crying from laughter as he yelped and poked my stomach. Giggling, I poked him back and he leaned in to kiss my nose. It wasn't a big deal, because he always kissed my nose or cheek. I shrugged it off as a "just friends" thing, but I didn't even know.

"Ooh it's starting!" Shane clapped like a girl making me laugh harder. He wove his arms around my stomach, holding me in a backwards hug as we sat together and the first firework rose to the sky.

It exploded with a _pop,_ leaving a splatter of red and silver in the sky. That's when it happened all too quickly. I leaned back against his chest, gazing at the sky in awe. Shane slid his hands to rest on my hips and leaned closer to me so his scorching breath tickled my neck.

I turned my head to look at him with a playful, confused smile. That's when Shane crashed his lips over mine, leaving me frozen, my fingers curling, gripping onto the grass as butterflies danced in my belly, spreading down my legs, through my toes, around my heart and through every part of me.

But I couldn't move, I just let him kiss me.

Shane lifted his left hand from my hip, slowly slithering up my curves and stomach until it reached my cheek and his hot fingertips grazed my face, tracing a heart right below my eye. His other hand still on my hip, crushed me closer to his body deepening the kiss that I didn't even respond to.

Finally after moving his lips against my frozen mouth, he pulled away. I wanted to cry at the passion sparking in his eyes, how much he cared about me, and the adorable confusion mixing with it.

Biting my lip, I started the fight. "Why did you do that?"

I glanced back to his eyes and the bliss crashed, confusion and _hurt _taking over at my tone and question. He looked so _broken _because of me, for the second time.

"I- . . . what?"

Tears began soaking under my lids as I closed my eyes for a few seconds. I couldn't do this to him, I couldn't break his heart again, but of course, lying to him again was far worse.

"Shane, why . . . why did you kiss me?" I reopened my eyes, furrowing my brow in confusion. I mean, now I understood he liked me, which was horribly flattering. No guy had even liked me or even looked at me and now Shane Gray, the rockstar, just kissed me!

He frowned, taking both my hands in his, and it brushed tingles from my fingers to my shoulders. My lips were still burning from his touch. "Because I care about you Mitchie. I mean . . . I really like you and I thought you . . . but you don't' do you?"

He sounded so defeated and crushed. I wanted so badly to lie and say I did, which was the truth, but at the time it was a lie. My heart was breaking inch by inch each second. I squeezed my eyes shut.

"No Shane, I'm so sorry, but I don't."

Was my hoarse reply. Tears finally broke from my eyes and held in all my sobs. I hated hurting him more than anything. I didn't want to lose my best friend. Shane was one of the very few people that I could talk to, be myself around, and actually make me happy. Shane always made me happy even in my darkest days.

He nodded slowly. Next, his arms loosened from around me before dropping completely and he moved a little away from me. I was already losing him! Tears flowed down my face even harder.

"S-s-shane, please I'm SO sorry! I just . . . not right now but maybe-"

He cut me off, standing up and walking away. He hated me, I knew it. I sat there for God knows how long, watching people laugh and dance about 20 feet away from me, completely happy in their own world. I felt disconnected from everything else, all the music just a hum in my ears, as figures around me turned into blurs.

The tears didn't stop. My cheeks were drenched in the salty liquid, just sitting there hopelessly. I felt disgusted with myself. How could I hurt Shane _again_? He gave me a second chance after lying to him and this is what I do, break his heart. He never did anything horrible to me!

My fingers trailed to my face, but not touching my still tingling lips, but retracing the heart he drew under my eye.

_I care about you . . . _

* * *

**Ok this is officially my favorite chapter! Just a little flashback to the very moment that created this entire story! I expected it to be much more dramatic and have a HUGE fight scene, but the chapter had a mind of its own. =) **

**Now, for the apologies. I'm so so so very sorry for not updating in FOREVER! I've been tangled with school, finals, my whole life just didn't want to give me time to write a decent chapter for this story! But good news is, it's summer so I can spend plenty of time writing more! My brain ran of out ideas for this story, which is another reason for the lack of update, but now I think I can get back on track. **

**Just a warning, there will be more flashbacks. Not much, but I like to have them in here as well as in _The Heart Never Lies. _This will probably be the only sad flashback though, the others will have Naitlyn moments and of course tons of Smitchie! **

**Thank for reading this story and of course reviewing for it! You guys are amazing and sweet, thank you so much. =) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Thanks for your reviews and I'm super sorry this story isn't getting much attention. =( I'm working on _The Heart Never Lies _mostly so this one gets neglected. I'll be wrapping it up soon to work on _THNL _and a new Smitchie story coming out soon. =) **

**Enjoy! I think you'll like this chapter. **

* * *

"Is there something wrong with your lips or do you always walk around with a smile on your face?"

Caitlyn's amused voice popped all the thoughts that swarmed my brain and dragged me back to reality. I blushed realizing I was in deed smiling at the air. She shook her head, smirking and continued wiping the bowl she held above the sink.

Ever since Shane "serenaded" me that night, stupid fantasies have dominated my thoughts. Not to mention flashbacks that took up my sleep, particularly the memory of our kiss. I found myself absentmindedly during the day tracing a heart around my cheek. I felt so stupid though.

Cat and I proceeded in our kitchen duties in comfortable silence for the rest of that morning. Once my mom dismissed us, we were off to my favorite class of the day. It _totally _wasn't because Shane happened to be teaching this class with his brothers! Of course not.

"Someone's excited to see, Shane!" Caitlyn sang beside me during our walk. I frowned, bumping my shoulder against hers and we both started laughing.

"Shut up, I am not." I defended weakly, but knew there was a spring to my step as I bounced towards the classroom.

I felt like a little girl in school with a crush on some dreamy older guy that would never notice her. Was that was this really was? A crush or infatuation? There was no way it could be love. Caitlyn shook her head for the second time but her tan cheeks darkened once we ambled closer to the classroom.

I jerked my head forward, having to swallow down my giggles seeing Nate leaning against the wall with his guitar in hand. This time I was the one smirking at her. "Someone's blushing!" I sang mocking her with joy.

Caitlyn glared and if looks could kill I would drop dead. Nate looked up when my laughter burst and smirked as if he knew we were talking about him. "Hello ladies."

I snorted. "Are you trying to be smooth, Gray?"

"I'm not _trying, _Torres. It's natural." Nate rolled his eyes as if it was the simplest thing. Cat and I traded an eye roll ourselves.

"Just as _natural _as those skinny jeans." She quipped and gave me a high five through our laughter. Nate scowled with no reply which only made our laughter deepen as we stepped inside.

"Take your seats, students." Nate smirked, speaking to us in mock authority.

I made a face at the back of his curls when he wasn't looking and everyone cracked up. All three Gray brothers glanced at me and Caitlyn with raised eyebrows and my heart shivered when I saw Shane's golden, bright eyes.

He held our gaze for a few more seconds before snapping out of it and began listening to what Nate was saying. I sighed. It sucked we could only be friends, but it _is _what I wanted to begin with. If I told Shane the truth my heart was screaming he would freak.

"Alright class," Shane began with a grin at everyone. Tess halted her gossiping when he spoke and flirtatiously smiled. He didn't ignore her. "Let's start today's class with some cords. Everyone please take out your guitars."

I tried my best to keep my eyes on Shane as I dug out my black acoustic and set it on my lap. My eyes nearly began to water as I saw the writing on the side of the neck in pink Sharpie. This was the guitar I had taken to the Gray's home when we wrote a song together about 7 months ago.

I remembered Shane and I just lying in his bed and talked. He always loved listening about my boring normal life and I would babble in circles that pretty much no sense but Shane understood me. That day he took a pink Sharpie from his drawer and as I giggled asking what he was doing he drew an S on the side saying I would always have a piece of him when I played.

Absentmindedly I now traced the S gazing at it with warm eyes. I glanced up and felt my heart ice over seeing Shane watching me. His eyes were colorless as I blushed and glared at my black boots. When I hesitantly looked back at him, he looked furious. Crap, well there goes our friendship!

I watched him inhaled sharp breaths to sooth his temper but for once I wanted him to get angry. I wanted him to yell at me, be so frustrated with me that he would curse up and down and his face was get this gorgeous flushed pink color to his cheeks.

"Let's start with the D chord." Nate announced as Jason and Shane were furiously whispering in the background. My cheeks were flaming as I strummed the chords while sharing looks with Nate. I just wanted this class to end so Nate could comfort me after Shane's screaming. I knew it was coming just by the automatic racing of my heart as I thought about us speaking again.

Tess shrieked with laughter getting a gag from Caitlyn and I snapped my head to her side of the classroom seeing Shane knelt beside her. He could have been freaking purposing for all I knew! She was giggling as he stood up, bending to her level from behind and wrapped his arms around her to help with the simple chord that I knew Tess could play. He smirked at her as she whispered something and my heart sunk.

"You okay, Mitch?"

I quickly turned back in my seat finding Nate knelt down in front of me. His chocolate orbs were crawling with concern. I pushed a smile and nodded but decided to test my little pop star at his game.

"Can you help me, Nate?" I sweetly requested. Nate rolled his eyes jokingly, already seeing through my plan and stood up circling behind me just like Shane was. He whispered something silly and I cracked up making Shane jerk his head over to us. I smiled to myself at the fire that raged in his eyes.

"Oh he's going to kill me." Nate mumbled against my ear making me giggle. I glanced at Caitlyn a bit guiltily only seeing her shaking her head with a smirk. Was I that obvious?

"That makes two of us, but I'm asking for it."

"May I ask why?" Nate adjusted my fingers though they were in the perfect position so he was pressed right up against my body. I could feel eyes burning at me like poison but like before it only made me smile.

"Just wanting his attention for a second." I murmured peeking at him and scowling when I saw him and Tess laughing. What really pierced me is that it wasn't fake laughter. He was actually enjoying his time with her, and that really stung.

When was the last time _we _laughed like that? Nate shook his head like Caitlyn. "If you want his attention just kiss him and he'll never leave you alone, trust me."

I rolled my eyes playfully hitting his knee that was practically rubbing against mine when I knew he was watching. "We already kissed and that got us no where so I'm out of ideas, Nate."

"You shouldn't have run away." He shrugged simply and my cheeks returned with more blood.

"He told you about that?!" I hissed against his neck so no one else could hear how embarrassed – or pissed however you wanna look at it – I was.

Nate chuckled. "Yeah he tells Jason and I everything. Well more like _complains _about you. 'Why is she playing all this games with me' and 'what is her problem' or my favorite 'why the fuck does she keep fucking running away from me?!'" Nate mirrored his voice almost flawlessly it was kinda freaky.

I was speechless so I just said what popped in my mind. "Why was that one your favorite?"

"Because when Shane's really pissed and _really _frustrated he swears like crazy and sometimes he even throws things. He threw his hair straighter at Jason! It was pretty funny, but you know how horrible Shane's temper is."

Guilt crashed into my stomach and I sighed. "Everything _I _do pissed him off then he takes it out on you guys? Ugh I'm so sorry Nate!"

He looked at me with a half confused half amused expressed. "No, don't apologize Mitch! He doesn't take anything out on us, just his moaning on why he can't have you already. Jason was really pushing his buttons that day and Shane was like beyond frustrated anyway so it just happened. Don't blame yourself for anything except running away."

I smacked him harder this time on the thigh getting an amused look from Caitlyn and an _extremely _ticked off one from Shane. I watched as he stood up, stomping over to us, and my heart spun out of control.

"_Nate," _He hissed. "Why don't you go help, Ella? I think Mitchie knows exactly what she's doing." Shane's eyes were needles into me. Nate unwilling nodded, giving me a small squeeze before disappearing behind Shane.

He just glared down at me for silent seconds as I replayed the D chord with my heart pounding. Couldn't he just leave?! I hated how he was watching me like I was some criminal about to escape.

I finally looked back at him, frowning. "Ok, you can go now Shane. You already got Nate to leave."

His eyes narrowed into frightening slits. "What the hell is that suppose to mean, Mitchie?"

I rolled my eyes, wanting to hear his shouting when we were away from everyone else. "You know exactly what it means, Shane so go back to flirting with Tess." I mumbled but my eyes popped open wide when I realized what I just said and how **jealous **it came out.

"Oh and _you _can go back to be _all over _my brother!"

"Shane!" Mandy called, smiling at me discretely before her brother turned around. "I really need your help, bro!"

He glowered once more at me before marching over to his sister. The class continued and under Shane's glare I felt myself shrinking. Nate didn't even bother coming back, but I didn't blame him. It was great seeing Shane so mad, but I didn't want him to thrash it on anyone else. This was my fight.

We had about 5 minutes left as I was freely working on my own chord combination when Shane appeared knelt down beside me like he had with Tess. My stomach swelled with butterflies.

"Mitchie, I'd like to speak to you after class." His eyes pierced into mine but I managed an attentive nod before he stood up and returned to help that new girl that sung with Tess in the Bonfire Jam.

When we were dismissed, Mandy and Cat rushed over to me with a million questions swarming their eyes. I sighed, tucking my guitar away in its case already feeling Shane watching me.

"What does he want?" Mandy whispered like me seeing the 3 boys scrutinizing our every move. Self consciously I stood up, slinging my bag and guitar case over either shoulder and shrugged.

"I don't know but he wants to speak to me alone so we'll see what happens." I mumbled with an eye roll that only I knew was fake. The girls nodding agreeing to see me at lunch. Just moments later Jason left the room with Nate following me. He shot an empathetic and reassuring smile before the door slam shut and it was just me and him.

Sighing I let my things fall over my shoulders and hopped up to sit on my desk. Shane stomped over in front of me, eyes blazing with the same hot fire that I secretly loved seeing and I prepared myself for the fight.

"What kind of game do you think you're playing, Mitchie?!" His frustrated voice reflected off the walls and I winced. He was a lot angrier than I imagined him to be, but I was happy his attention was on me.

I kept my face smooth, refusing to let him in on my game. "What are you talking about Shane?" I questioned dumbly and had to gulp down my laughter when he became **infuriated**.

"STOP MITCHIE!" After his scream, he pounded over to the beige colored stool in the front of the classroom, sitting down and placing his head in his hands. I bit my lip gently, just watching him and began to feel guilty for purposefully pissing him off.

"Why do you do this to me?" Shane whispered squeezing his eyes shut. I couldn't find the right words to respond. "I just don't understand. You told me you don't like me, I got mad and you were upset, you said you want to be friends so I did that, yet you're on this fucking mission to make me jealous?! What do you want me to do, Mitchie?! I'm _trying _to make this work but all you do is mess with me!"

"I only did that because you were all over Tess!" I defended but I knew he was right. I was just confused with what I really wanted. I really liked Shane, but he had a reputation for breaking hearts and I was afraid. It was selfish, but I wanted him to myself even if I didn't. Confusing, right?

He barked a bitter laugh that made me cringe. I hated when he laughed like that, making it sound more like a cry of pain. "Why would it matter what I did with Tess to my _friend_?!"

Ok Shane – 1 Mitchie – 0. I really had no answer to that or most things. My heart and my head were constantly battling. Shane stood up suddenly smirking and crouched down in front of the desk top I was planted on.

His eyes were dangerous. "Just admit it Mitch, you're jealous. "

"No I am NOT jealous of anyone!" I yelled back, fists tightening as a reflex.

"You know better than to lie to me, again."

That was below the belt. Playing the "lie" card on me, wow I didn't expect so low of Shane to pull that. I just glared into his tight, gold eyes that were choking with emotions I couldn't read. Shane finally stood up leaning toward me, sliding both hands over my thighs. My heart stopped.

"You can't run from something you want." Shane breathed warmly against my cheek, heat stretching over my neck and ear. If I wasn't frozen, I would have shivered. But he wasn't done, Shane moved in closer just _breathing _over my skin and letting his hands stroke over my lap.

How do you breathe again?

"I'd rather run than _fall_." I whispered back with my eyes stuck on his lips that smirked in mockery back at me. His hot lips traveled to my collarbone kissing it so softly I barely felt it, but my back arched at the contact anyway.

The closer he got to me, the more I pushed myself back. He moved up again, trying me crazy from the heat of his lips quickly rubbing against my neck and shoulders. His deep chuckle had my hands clutching the edges of the desk.

"Fine, I'll just run _twice _as fast." Shane promised straightening himself back up to gaze right into my eyes. He roamed his hands up my waist and curves before descending back to grip onto my hips.

Before I could inhale, Shane pounced, smashing his smoldering lips over my mouth as it was parted open. I flinched back, falling into my chair awkwardly but he only chuckled against my lips and practically dove over the desk, pinning me against the chair with his body.

Shane slowly moved his lips over mine spreading burning tingles over my mouth that seeped onto my tongue. I refused to kiss him back, but that didn't seem to stop Shane. He yanked me by my hips so there was absolutely no breathing space between our bodies, his stomach against mine, chest against chest, legs wrapped around mine. His mouth crushed harder over mine and I couldn't hold back my moan.

Shane slithered one hand up my body, griping my arm and guided it to his hair. Angrily I took both of my hands, rummaging them through his soft locks and tugging on them roughly. This only made him groan in pleasure deepening our kiss. I whimpered against his lips which he took as an opportunity to plunge into me and scrape his wet tongue on mine. Abruptly on reflex, I yanked on his hair throwing my legs around his waist and began to enjoy the moment.

I expected someone to open the door and walk in on us, but no, I was stuck in this game with Shane and was terribly losing. Involuntarily I moaned again.

Shane – 2 Mitchie – 0.


End file.
